


Dark Waltz

by lnrm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kedgeup, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnrm/pseuds/lnrm
Summary: In which it begins and ends in a ball
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Dark Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/gifts).



> The warning would be that this is never gonna have anything explicit. I honestly cannot and do not know how to begin to write such scenes.

In all the territories of hell, it is vastly acknowledged that two things, not always mutually exclusive, constitute the favorite past time of the nobility: fighting over territorial disputes and partaking in lavish parties. This night finds us in a party, not quite as lavish as some of its attendants would have preferred, held in one of the grand assembly rooms of the capital. 

With the ball in full swing, the excitement reached new heights as more guests of distinguished ranks arrived. Most of the attendants have taken to seeking connections with any of the powerful nobles present for there were indeed a lot of them. Dukes and even princes only usually seen attending the most important occasions.

There was no such import to this occasion--it being a regular gathering held monthly and where all the citizens can choose to attend. The increase in the attendance of the nobility can be attributed to the presence of two individuals who have recently purchased a manor in the area. 

The brothers from the family ruling over the Fell territories were both known to disdain such public gatherings though they recognize the chance they provide to gather intel and observe the other nobles, capitalizing on the nosiness of monsters with nothing better to do. To the Fell brothers, it is known that the favorite past time of commoners and nobility alike when in such gatherings is rumor-mongering with dancing coming as a distant second.

"Anything useful?" asked the taller of the two as he brushed off invisible dust from the shoulder of his impeccable clothes.

"Nope."

Red, as he was usually called because no one really uses the real names of monsters due to how inconvenient they are to pronounce, frowned down at his goblet of wine, contemplating whether spilling it on his cravat would allow him an excuse to remove the damn thing.

"Don't even think about it. That stays where it is. Honestly, you can't even have one night where you actually dress properly," a scoff and a glare. "And if you do decide to go through with whatever you are thinking of doing, know that I brought extra and I made sure they were really frilly ones."

Red guiltily looked away from his brother's glare, grumbling. Neither of them liked mingling but they agreed to do so separately to find out anything of interest. Between them, Red was better at such tasks, being less conspicuous--though by no means inconspicuous--and more adept at observing and listening in on others.

So far, the foremost topics of interest are the brothers themselves. After all, the youngest, Edge, is the current Prince of Hell considered by most to be the closest to succeeding the throne once the current King retires, which many believe to be a near event. Red had ceded the title and effectively the candidacy to declare full support to the other. Together they had clawed their way from the bottom and had every intention of reaching the top.

"How are you this evening my prince, my lord?" A bunny monster asked giving them both a curtsy. They cannot recall her name—it being inconsequential—but recognize her as one of those who organized the night's events.

Edge gave Red a glance and a minute nod, an agreement to engage. Playing the role of curious visitors, they exchanged the usual, though curt, pleasantries and shifted the conversation to the other guests.

The purple bunny gave them a brief overview on the notable monsters present. Unfortunately, she hardly mentioned anything that they hadn't already known. Of note were the other princes in attendance, none of which were a threat to Edge except perhaps another skeleton called Black.

From what they know of the monster, their territories were pretty similar and the other prince was quite capable. Black had a high potential to be a threat but he was purportedly not that interested in the throne, uncaring about territories other than his own. There was also quite an unpopular opinion of him given his pompous demeanor.

Edge had caught his eye earlier. The shorter prince had given him a glare which Edge merely raised a brow bone at then promptly ignored. The frustrated harumph he received was satisfactory. He and his brothers knew how to deal with nobles like Black, the type that thinks everyone else is beneath them without realizing their own place.

There were also the other nobles whose connections and support could be useful to them. It was a relief that some of them were in attendance though not really a surprise since they did plan it in part by making sure that the knowledge of their coming would spread and interested nobles would come. Both brothers made sure to casually ask about them and intimated getting introductions before the end of the night.

"Of course, my prince. I do have to check up on the noble guests which I admit is the reason I approached you in the first place. If you are amenable, I could introduce you to the other lords and ladies that I had planned to approach. Not too many left and you're already familiar seeing as I've just told you about them myself," The bunny said jovially about to lead them off.

The brothers made a small bow and gave their thanks. Red made a gesture towards the way and Edge offered his arm. 

"Oh my. How gallant! Come, let me introduce you gentlemen to Duke Grillby," she exclaimed with a chuckle and lead them to another part of the room where a flame monster was watching the dancers in the middle. 

They leisurely made their way through the room, monsters giving them space that seemed filled with either fear or deference, hushed murmurs starting behind their backs. If the brothers were displeased with the impertinence, they did not let it show though it would have been a different story in their own territories. The whispers were easy enough to silence with a sweeping glance from the tall Fell prince much to the amusement of his brother.

Their progress was stalled when a commotion drew their attention towards the entrance of the room. In came a lively skeleton decked in a uniform with the insignia of the city guards and what appeared to be a family crest. The change in the mood was almost drastic. Suddenly everything seemed livelier and everyone started offering their greetings.

"Oh! What a treat! The skeleton brothers did make it after all." The bunny previously holding onto Edge's arm exclaimed before he could question her. She clasped her hands together in excitement staring at the new arrival.

"Skeleton brothers?" 

At Red's question and the look both of the skeleton brothers near her were giving her, the bunny explained sheepishly, "Not you my lords. The brothers from the Font family. They're really something. Never a dull moment with them though they don't really attend gatherings all that much so it's a pretty rare treat." She directed her attention back to the entrance craning her neck as though looking for someone. "There's Lord Papyrus but where's Sansy. They usually come in pairs so he should be along. My sister would be so delighted..."

Edge processed this new bit of information as he drowned out the bunny's excited ramblings, not missing her casual way of addressing the eldest Font son. The Font family was pretty well-known among the nobility. A very prestigious lineage and one of the most prosperous territories in the realm place them at the very top of the social hierarchy. Or it would have but for the supposed eccentricity of its members, the rumors of the estranged relationship between the father and the sons, as well as the apparent disownment of the eldest which was the supposed cause of mentioned estrangement.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Red excuse himself, mentioning something about refreshments. No doubt his brother was going to move closer to find out more.

Edge and Red had already discussed which monsters to keep an eye out for and the Font family is near the top of their list. The father, Prince Wingding Gaster, had he not publicly renounced his candidacy for the throne even before all the pressure of the current king's retirement, was universally agreed upon to be the one to succeed it--his lack of interest being the only reason there was a bid in the first place. If he could back Edge instead, all the influence and resources would push him way past his competition. Unfortunately, Prince Gaster, despite being good friends with the current King, was clear on his disinterest in the throne and whoever ended up sitting on it, more interested in furthering his study of the dark magical arts. 

The new arrival, Papyrus, must be the younger son. According to their sources, confirmed now by the skeleton's attire, Papyrus is a member of the guard currently in training to be accepted for a position in the more illustrious Royal Guard. This had caused a lot of--metaphorical as not all monsters have them--tongues to wag because even though being a member of the Royal Guard is a high honor that only a few are chosen for, it would have still been beneath his original would-be status as a prince of the realms. Actually managing to become one would require him to denounce this title in the service of the monarchs. As he is currently still in training, he still retains the right to inherit the princedom but this doesn't stop the rumor mill from speculating about his estranged relationship with his father which ascribes the cause to the father's treatment of the eldest.

The disgraced eldest son who was being carried by his younger brother like a sack of potatoes.

Not everyone has noticed but Edge's eyes had immediately been drawn to the bundle tucked under Papyrus left arm. As Papyrus made his way further in, more and more people start to notice giving delighted laughs and greetings.

Edge studied the skeleton or tried to. Initially, all he could see were dress pants and loose shoes one of which looks like it was about to fall off any second. When Papyrus started passing by his position, he noticed a plain clean shirt rumpled and partially tucked, a limp arm, a face with dim eyelights and a hand stifling a yawn.

"There he is! Good evening, Sansy! I do hope you're feeling better now. "

The bunny giggled at the mumbled response while Papyrus returned the greetings with apologies and kept going past them. 

Edge continued to stare incredulously at the bundle that had seemingly fallen asleep despite all the commotion. He was about to open his mouth to ask about the unusual entrance when two suddenly bright eye lights settled on him. Edge had grown up in one of the most cut-throat realms in the underworld. He knew what it looked like when someone was sizing him up and knew how to convey his answering contempt with a glare.  
Which was what he had intended to do but the mute intensity of the too clear gaze had seized his breath and his movements. He felt no fear but an inexplicable stillness. 

All too soon though, the eye lights had dimmed again and the sockets began drooping. The sleepy skeleton raised a hand to stifle his yawn and gave a small wave, eyes still on him. Unthinkingly, Edge raised his hand giving a tentative wave of his own before realization dawned and he aborted the uncharacteristic gesture. 

Finally remembering how to glare, he humphed and began to turn back to his companion but froze up for the second time in a span of a few seconds.  
The skeleton was smiling at him. Not the grin that was sometimes the default expression of skeletons but a small genuine smile. Edge was left staring speechless even after the skeleton had gone limp, seemingly going back to sleep. His eyes never left the figure until the monster carrying it disappeared further into the room and his view got blocked by others.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language and no beta so expect probable abuse of tenses and expressions. If you could kindly point out mistakes, it'll be much appreciated. I already have the draft for the end chapter but not the chapters in between. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Title is just the name of the playlist I was listening to at the time.
> 
> Aristocratic ranks are only loosely (hardly) followed and more inspired by ranking of demons in hell. 
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this to all the kedgeup and kustard authors out there. Originally was gonna try to write a simple Undertale fanfic, a week and reading several fanfics later, I've been converted. So thank you most especially to nilchance.


End file.
